fatalframefandomcom-20200223-history
Chitose Tachibana
Chitose Tachibana is a hostile female spirit in Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly. The younger sister of Itsuki and Mutsuki Tachibana, Chitose was not a twin and knew very little about the Crimson Sacrifice Ritual. She did not understand where Mutsuki had gone and why Itsuki's hair had turned white. In her confusion, she did not know what to do when the latest Crimson Sacrifice Ritual failed and all of All God's Village was swallowed by darkness. Background Chitose had poor eyesight, and was often frightened of strangers, frequently hiding inside of closets when they came to her home. Because of this, Itsuki gave her a bell to wear, so that he may know when she was in danger and could go to her aid. Before leaving to help Yae and Sae Kurosawa escape the village, Itsuki gave Chitose the key to his room, with instructions to give it to his friend, Ryozo Munakata. When Ryozo came, however, Chitose got so scared that she hid, unable to give him the key. After the escape attempt, Chitose blamed Yae for having Itsuki wrongfully imprisoned, not understanding how much he wanted to help them escape. When Sae's ritual failed and the Repentance occurred, Chitose hid inside of a cupboard to escape the coming darkness. She became trapped inside, however, and panicked, scrawling "help me" on the walls and frantically calling out for help from her brother. In the end she either starved to death or was swallowed up by the darkness. Promise Ending In the Promise ending exclusive to the Director's Cut release of the game, Chitose can be seen reunited with her two brothers, at the Sky Bridge and looking up at the sky. Appearance Chitose wears a distinct crimson kimono, with pale gold butterfly designs, further alluding the game's theme. Like all ghosts, she appears very pale, and she keeps a sad expression on her face. Chitose also wears a bell on her right wrist, which chimes whenever she is present in the room, even while she is hiding. Battle When Mio investigates the Tachibana House, Chitose mistakes her for Yae, attacking and demanding she gives back her brother. In order to gain the key to Itsuki's room, Mio must locate and defeat Chitose at least four times (three are mandatory, and one is optional) in the closets all over the house. Chitose attacks by slowly approaching Mio and grabbing her. She also frequently appears and cries for a moment before disappearing. Sometimes, she can go from her crying stance, crouch and let out a sharp cry that disables the Flashlight, darkening the room greatly. Related items Stone: :*Red Speckled Crystal Files: :*Crimson Diary 1 :*Crimson Diary 2 :*Crimson Diary 3 :*Crimson Diary 4 Photos: :*Twins & Girl Items: :*Bell Key Info Below is displayed the ghost's info according to the game's official guidebook. Chapter 7 First encounter *Location: Tachibana House / Stairs Hallway *HP: 180 *Strength: A Second encounter *Location: Tachibana House / Entrance *HP: 300 *Strength: A Third encounter *Location: Tachibana House / Raised Tatami *HP: 600 *Strength: A Chapter 8 *Location: Tachibana House / random *HP: 540 *Strength: C Trivia *There is a storage room inside of the Tachibana house that, as soon as the player enters, locks and traps the player inside for an amount of time. After a moment, Chitose's crying can be heard, and the message, "Help me" (たすけて) can be seen all over the walls through viewfinder mode. The player can escape the room by taking a photo with the Camera Obscura or after waiting 20 seconds. *There is a way to detect her; if the player hear bells (the bells Itsuki gave her) that means she is close by. *Kozue Kuzuhara from Fatal Frame III has some similarities with Chitose; both are little girls that attack the protagonist in their respective games for the same reason, Chitose blaming Mio (whom she mistook for Yae) for her brother's death, and Kozue blaming Rei for her father's death, though unlike Chitose, Kozue actually knew why her father died. They are also constantly seen crying, during battles they will cry for an instant and if they are not repelled by a shutter chance or fatal frame shot, their cry will make the whole room very dark for a certain period of time. Gallery FFII_promotional3.jpg|A promotional image featuring Chitose looking at a Crimson Butterfly. FFII_promotional19.jpg|Promotional image partially showing Chitose. Mio_Chitose_crying1.jpg|Mio, encountering the crying Chitose in the Tachibana House. FFII_Viewfinder_mode1.jpg|Chitose as seen through Viewfinder Mode. Chitose_concept_art.jpg FF II Image 20.jpg FF II Image 26.jpg External links *http://fftranslations.atspace.co.uk/ff1ghosts.html Category:Ghosts Category:Female Ghosts Category:Fatal Frame II Ghosts Category:Hostile Ghosts Category:Fatal Frame II Female Ghosts Category:Fatal Frame II Hostile Ghosts Category:Deceased